The Man in the Big Blue Box
by whovin
Summary: Melissa's life was changed when she met a mysterious man with a big blue box.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The stars shine brightly above my head as I lay in the grass in my backyard. Every night I come out here and stare at the sky, the huge never ending sky. I love the look of it, so black and plain but exploding with life. Every star out there could have a planet just like mine. In that planet could be another girl looking up at her night sky, dreaming the same things. It was warm for a January night, I didnt even need a coat. I closed my eyes burning the sky into my thoughts so I could gaze even when the sun rose.

"Melissa! Its time to come in! Come on!" a voice called through the still night. I groaned.

"Coming mother!" I got up and started to head home when a faint noise caught my attention. It sounded like breathing, but raspy like a machine. I turned around and in the distance was a light.

"What the?" I whispered to myself. Curiosity overcame me; I walked toward the light to see what was going on.

"Melissa! You better come right now young lady! You have school in the morning!" My mothers voice was really starting to irritate me.

"I'M COMING!" I bellowed. The light was starting to take shape now; it looked like a box, A police box to be clearer.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. I stepped forward and stretched my hand out to feel the wood on the box. Then I got the craziest idea. Just knock. I hesitated as I reached for the door.

Knock Knock Knock

The door flew open, a man with messy hair smiled at me pleasantly.

"Why hello there! This may sound a little odd...but what year is it?" The man questioned.

"Err, 2012...January 17 2012" I was really confused.

"OH! Now I remember. Silly old me, always forgetting things." The man adjusted his bowtie, straightened out his tweed jacket and stepped out heading for the forest.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the town, I need to pick up a few things." the man stated confidently.

"Mr. You're going the wrong way"

"Am I now?" The man spun around on his heel looking me right in the eye.

"Would you like me to show you the way?"

"That would be lovely"

I grabbed his arm and lead him to my house. There was an awkward silence before I asked the question I was dying to ask.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Err, wh-who are you?" I stuttered.

"That's a good question!" He exclaimed. There was a pause.

"You didn't answer my question." I looked at him annoyed.

"Oh! You wanted an answer! Well miss-"

"Hollis, Melissa Hollis"

"Well miss Hollis, I am the Doctor"


	2. Chapter one: Doctor who?

**Chapter One: Doctor who?**

"Doctor who?" I asked. The Doctor thought for a second.

"Just, the Doctor." His wide smile returning. My brain was spinning, how was this possible? We arrived at my house, a small cottage nothing special.

"Okay 'Doctor', I'm going to go get my mother. Stay. Don't go wondering off." I turned around to hunt for my mother.

"This is a change of events, I'm usually the one saying that." The Doctor had a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and headed to the living room. Sure enough my mother was there watching some nature documentary.

"Umm, mother? I have to tell you something." I said nervously explaining to my mother that I found a random man in a box and planned to help him was not easy.

"Yes honey?" She paused the TV and turned toward me.

"Well..." I explained the whole story to her. The more I explained the story the less sense it made.

"Melissa! Who do you think I am? A madman?" My mothers face has disbelieve written all over it.

"That's it young lady, to your room!" My mother yelled.

"WAIT! I can prove it! He is in the kitchen! You'll see!" I pleaded. My mother sighed as I took her arm and lead her to the kitchen. The Doctor wasn't there and my heart sank.

"You are in huge trouble! First you disobey me by not coming in when called. Then you make up some mad story to try and get out of it!" Mothers face was turning red as she screamed and it was kind of amusing.

"Go upstairs! Don't even think about coming out till the morning." I stormed up the stairs, anger quickly filling my body. I slammed my door and fell onto my bed. A river of tears flowed down my face but I didn't care.

"She never believes me!" I screamed into my pillow.

"I hate HER!" My anger was overwhelming; I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Now that's no way to treat your mother miss Hollis!" I shrieked and spun around. The doctor was sitting in my window a huge smile on his face. He climbed all the way through and stood there with his hands in his tweed jacket.

"Sorry I popped out like that. I had to go to town and pick up a few things." The Doctor leaned against my wall examining my face.

"Well thanks to you I'm grounded." Anger sparked again and I could feel my face heating up. I flopped on my bed, a new stream of tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Now, now Melissa. There is no need to cry! This isn't so bad." Although he was trying to comfort me it only made it worse.

"No need to cry? My mother never believes me! For example, I once saw something odd in the woods. It looked like a giant medal man! It didn't walk right either it marched. Well when I told my mothe-"

"Hold on just a tick! The Doctor interrupted "Did you say a giant medal man?"

"Yes! Finally someone believes me!" I shouted.

"Oh no. This isn't good, not good at all." The Doctor started to pace. I started to get confused.

"What do you mean not good?" I was getting sick of all the confusion.

"Did the big giant men _say_ anything Melissa?" The Doctor questioned

"Yes? It kept repeating the words "delete", it was very odd." The doctor stopped and looked me in the eye.

"Miss Hollis, we have a serious problem. And for the next few hours you have to trust me. No matter how mad it looks." All of the silliness the doctor previously held vanished.

"Okay?"

"Do you trust me Melissa?" I thought for a second. I've only just met this man, but something about him made my next choice very easy.

"Yes Doctor, I trust you." The wide smile returned on the Doctors face and he grabbed my hand.

"Great! Now, its time for us to travel." He pulled me along to the window opened it up and jumped out.

"Come on Hollis! There's no time to waste!" I looked down to see the Doctor leaning against that police box I saw earlier. I jumped down and walked to the doctor. He opened the door and I gasped

"Melissa Hollis, welcome to the TARDIS."


End file.
